A-Angel? And half demon?
by sakuracute13
Summary: There was one hell and one heaven, both sides would be at war through each year. Hades and Zeus always hated each other through think and thin, but suddenly it stopped one day and hades was the only one fighting. He hated it, yet.. It felt like he had lost still. Why? he didn't lose! nothing every went his way, but still. It so happened that he found out the had a child...


Mi - beautiful /Atsu- Honest /Hiraki- Light / Hono- Harmony / Jun- Pure.

Mi-atsu-kimi (First name) Jun (Middle, which she never tells anyone of) Hiraki-hono (second name)

Thought you might want to see her name and meaning, enjoy. Here comes the good bit~

* * *

There was one hell and one heaven, both sides would be at war through each year. Hades and Zeus always hated each other through think and thin, but suddenly it stopped one day and hades was the only one fighting. He hated it, yet.. It felt like he had lost still. Why? he didn't lose! nothing every went his way, but still. It so happened that he found out the had a child, named Miatsukimi. She was a angel and had a new name to her, that was for sure. So, he went to there kingdom in the sky and payed them a little visit.

The day he visited was the start of it all..

* * *

A/N:Hi ya'll! nice to see you again, so here is my new little story that will kind of be like a journal. Um.. I haven't done it this way, in a while since I found it hard and much easier to do it the way am doing up there. ^ You would agree, am sure. Not many do it first person now XD

But, enjoy and yes. This is kind of a mix of cross over, wish me luck! 3

* * *

**_Dear journal.  
_**

**_I know I haven't actually wrote in here for a while, time just got to me I guess.. But, I wouldn't say it was good.. Not bad either, I had a lot going on.. Through the year, nothing anyone would ever believe or know. Anyway, I was thinking of starting a new life. Since all I EVER do is things my father or other people want me to do... Is it even right for me? I mean. I know they worry, I do. But, this is getting way out of hand.._**

**_First, my father forbids me form leaving my castle. Second, I can't have friends or be along without someone to protect me. If my protector wasn't my BEST friend, I don't know what I would do!.._**

**_I mean, I know! I'm special, I know! I'm a girl, that has a big responsibility among a lot of people. I mean, how can I forget? they tell me every time am near them all. Which, is considered most of the time. My home would be the best place to leave, even my friend agreed and she follows my father every step of the way... No matter what.. Ugh, just think of it drives me nuts._**

**_Well, so far. This is all I've got, I'll just go and see everything right now. Um... Let me see, Ah yes. Today is the last day I see everyone and then we are going to leave at night, wish me luck! 3_**

**_Happy Halloween._**

I moved my hand away from the paper, making sure that all of it made sense. Before I closed it, reaching for the key and locking it after my protector walked in. "Good morning your highness.." She said, her smile the same as always. Plain, dark. Plus she was never one to show emotion at all, I shoved the book inside the chest before looking at her.

"Morning! how did you sleep?" I asked, with a bright smile like usual. Since I was taught to be nice and respectful even if they weren't to you, or just faked it. I think the girl name was Kuro, I was never to sure of her since she was distant and often weird towards me..

I moved from my bed, heading to the bathroom as she was about to speak again. "You could say that.." She said, cocking her head to the side. I could hear her smile, even though I didn't turn to look at her.

"Did everything go as planned?" I asked, stripping and getting into my royal bath tub. Lots of bubbles and hot water was already in it for me, thankfully. During my days as a kid, my father though it was nice to spoil me. But, after a while something started to change in him. He became more stern, less fun and loving. "How come?" I asked, being nosey and butting into her personal space.

I could hear Kuro sigh, I guess this was really brothering her. Not saying I was going to back down really, but you had to feel sorry for her right now. I knew, she wasn't used to speaking or even being near people yet. After all, we never got to see each other until a week ago maybe.

Kuro finished packing the last of my things, her eyes lighting up more than usual. "Of course, but.. Are you sure about this?" she asked, worrying and concern could be heard from outside the bathroom. Mainly because of my power.

"Well... I've never been sure, but the cards showed me my path. Like my mother, I intend to take it just as they said." I smiled, filled with courage and confidence. _This is the first time.. I've left home.._ I thought, feeling slightly worried over it. The cards were often used by her, when she dead my dad gave it to me and now I've grown fond of them. I my eyes moved to Kuro, "I know your worried.. And I'm happy, but you need to stop calling me that once we leave. Okay?" I said, standing right in front of her. Poking her head at the end.

I never thought we would come to agreement before this, but it shows you how much people can change. I suppose, she is my only REAL friend here. "Of course... You have your way with people after all.." Kuro spoke, she bowed down and took a part of my dress. "In the honer of you mother.." She said, before kissing a part of the dress." I will protect you and follow you until the day I die.." She smiled, standing before her.


End file.
